Ectober 2018
by GhostBender96
Summary: Prompts from Tumblr for Ectober 2018. Amethyst-Ocean Arc
1. Disclaimer

I don't own Danny Phantom or anything recognizable.

I apologize in advanced if some of these are bad or late. This month is full of a bunch of relatives' birthdays and my sister visiting. Not to mention work.

And, of course, will have an Amethyst-Ocean arc. You know, because that's just what I write. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Table of Contents

Thanks for the suggestion of a Table of Contents, Shangdi xhi! I'll also put whose POV it's in in the chapter title when I post since most of them I haven't planned out quite yet.

1\. Sweater Weather

2\. Chains

3\. 00:01/12:01 AM

4\. Stranger

5\. Dusty

6\. Weightless

7\. Wrap

8\. Liquid

9\. Faded

10\. Phantom

11\. Mirrors

12\. Plastic

13\. Help

14\. Snacks

15\. Explain

16\. Continue?

17\. Blood Moon

18\. Commitment

19\. Mistakes

20\. 1842

21\. Shame

22\. Prison

23\. Sarcasm

24\. River

25\. Pumpkins

26\. Sanity

27\. Influence

28\. Natural

29\. Territory

30\. Harmony

31\. Breathe


	3. Sweater Weather - Danny

"Sam come on," I shouted again. "What's taking so long?"

"Hush it, Fenton." I heard her yell from the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Sam and makeup were two things you just couldn't separate. Or rush apparently. I never understood it. She doesn't go too overboard, just dark eyeliner and lipstick. I still think it's pointless, not to mention the huge amounts of time it takes for her to put it on.

"Danny?" She called.

"Still waiting," I teased.

I could practically hear her roll her eyes. "Grab my pleather jacket. Back left side of the closet."

I groaned, but walked over anyways. Her closet is huge and overly filled with all sorts of black things. It could take forever just to find it. As I fumbled around the dark area, I managed to at least find the jacket section just where she said it would be. At least she's organized.

I grabbed something that resembled leather and hoped it was what she was looking for. Just as I was going to turn and walk out, I noticed something else. Something that definitely stood out and shouldn't be there. With a small smile, I grabbed it too.

Three minutes later, that smile still on my face, she walked out of the bathroom. She hadn't noticed my expression yet as she grabbed her book bag and started putting her binders and notebooks in it.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

"Yup," and tossed it onto the desk by her hand. I saw her eyes go wide, and couldn't help but chuckle. "Were you ever going to return that?" It was my sweater. Bright red, cheap fabric with a blue NASA symbol. Anyone could see from a mile away she would never buy anything like that. That it definitely belongs in my closet instead of hers.

She grabbed the sweater and tossed at my face. "You never asked."

I laughed. "It's my sweater! I shouldn't have to."

"Like you even need it." She grumbled. She zipped up her backpack and stormed out, grabbing the pleather jacket from my hand.

Leaving it on her bed, I ran after her holding back a laugh.


	4. Chains - Tucker

Everyone has something to be ashamed of. Maybe it's a gross mole, or a weird laugh. Me? I have jealousy. Bad. One person I've always been jealous of is Danny. My best friend.

I always wanted a brother or sister. Sure, Danny tried to always be at my side. We always played and had fun. It still wasn't the same. I didn't have someone to have my back with my parents. I didn't have someone to mentor me when things got tough. Basically, I didn't have Jazz. It was weird to be jealous over something that seems so insignificant and silly, but I couldn't help it. I wanted someone to share everything with the way Danny and Jazz did.

One time, I almost killed him. All over some ghost powers he didn't even want. We all wish for stupid things without thinking. How was I supposed to know it would come true and turn me in the monster I already knew I was. He forgave me no problem, which made me feel even worse. It took a while for me to understand what a toll his unique abilities take on him. I eventually saw how big of a responsibility it was. It still seems pretty cool, though. I wish I had something all to my own like Danny does with his powers. I wish fate had entrusted me with something so special.

I hate being jealous. I hate being jealous of my best friend. I just can't help it. And here I am, watching the slight flirting between him and Sam, and I'm jealous all over again. Not to say that I like Sam, not even a little bit. But she is such a ride or die kind of girl. My past with relationships is pretty bad. I always get hurt. I always get abandoned. Maybe it's my fault for always putting school, technology, and my friends first, but that's just how my life is. I wish I had someone like Sam. Someone who understands and shares my daily life and interests. Someone who looks at me the way she looks at him. I wouldn't be clueless like him. I wouldn't take so long to make a move.

The worst part of my jealousy, though, is that I like it. I wish I was the evil part of me Desiree made. I wish I was horrible enough to take Danny's place. To have Jazz and Sam, to have ghost powers, to be important.

But I hate it more. I don't want the jealousy. I don't want to like it. I don't want to be locked up in this mind where I hate the person I love most.

I want to be free.


	5. 00:0112:01 - Sam

I remember a time when staying up until midnight was fun. You'd go to school and brag about how late you stayed up. That was before the accident. Before I killed my best friend.

"Please, get some sleep." Danny yawned. "I'll wake you up if something happens."

"Maybe you should go to sleep." I suggested. "You look like you need it more."

He chuckled a little. "I think the bags under my eyes have just become part of my personality rather than accessories."

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. He was on the air mattress he usually slept on in my room whenever my parents were out of town. Which is much more often since I graduated high school. I let him believe I simply don't like being home alone at these times. Deep down, he has to know the truth.

"Turn off the light. Please." He muttered as he shifted around to get comfortable. "If something happens-"

"You'll try to handle it yourself until you get nearly killed?" I interrupted him.

"Don't you trust me?" He widened his eyes like a wounded puppy. Good thing that doesn't work anymore.

"Not even a little." I gave in, though, and turned off the lamp on my nightstand. Turning away from him, I opened some game on my phone that would keep me busy until the inevitable happened.

I can't remember a time when I was able to go to sleep before midnight and not wake up until morning. Sometimes, it's more out of fear than actual activity. Just like tonight. Danny knows better than to expect me to trust that he'll actually wake me up. He didn't do it three years ago when the ghosts first started coming around, he definitely doesn't do it now.

Just as the clock moved from 12:00 to 12:01 the roaring of a motorcycle passed by. With a groan Danny sat up. "Just Jonny. Shouldn't be too hard."

"I'm still coming with." I warned, already heading to my closet to grab some clothes.

"Sam, it's just-"

"What if he found Kitty." Just saying the name sent a chill down my spine, and from the way Danny's eyes went wide, I could tell he got one too.


	6. Stranger - Jack

People think I'm oblivious. People say I wouldn't know if my own hair was on fire. What people don't know is how much I notice. I'm aware everyone thinks I'm a bafoon. I can tell Vlad still blames me for his outcast status. I know my family is ashamed of me, but I never thought it would turn out like this.

It started with Danny. I expected that one. He always wanted to fit in and be "cool." I knew being outcasted by him would happen, even in public. Then, he started acting out, his grades dropped, and don't even get me started about him slacking on chores. I remember being a teenager and how hard it was to gain acceptance, but he was going too far. His outbursts, destroying school property, and even sneaking out.

At least I had Jazz. When he wouldn't listen to me, at least she could get through to him. And if she couldn't, she could talk to his teachers. Jazz was always such a good kid, until it happened to her too. She went from an A+ student to an A- student, she started sneaking out too, and even tried convincing us to extend her and Danny's curfews. She stopped berating him for his behavior and even had some outbursts of her own.

I don't know what happened to my children to change their attitudes. I don't know how to get through to them. Something in my gut tells me is deals with ghosts. But until I can prove it, until I can figure out how to help them, I'll just have to live in this house with these strangers that used to be my babies.


End file.
